Change Your Mind
by buriedhope
Summary: Son of Dork fanfic. Sure, one night changed everything. But it was bound to change eventually...How would you deal with it?
1. Dates & Darts

I obviously do not own Son of Dork, because if I did, my dream would come true and I'd be married to James Bourne :P. The only thing I own is the plot. And Dani obviously. The song lyrics at the beginning of every chapter are from All The Way by Busted.

After a while, because I'm too lazy to write details and I usually get stuck every time I do, I decided the only people in this fic are going to be the boys and Dani. So it appears they have no manager. Or fans for that matter. Use your imagination XD.

Summary: Dani is doing what most girls only dream about; She's going on tour with Son of Dork. Not to mention she's best friends with Danny Hall. But one night could change their relationship status...or maybe it'll take a few nights...

_It happens every time_

_You've given me the sign_

_We start to get it on but then you stop me_

_You know I've had it up to here_

_You need to be more clear_

'_Cause you're the one that led me here so take me_

**Dani**

"I give up," I sighed and flopped down onto the bed of my best friend's hotel room. "Guys are hopeless."

"Thanks for the compliment."

I smirked at him. Danny Hall had been my best friend ever since we'd run into each other – literally – one day. He was on a skateboard; I was listening to my iPod while jogging. Neither of us was paying attention and…well, we both ended up in a tangled mess on the ground.

"What happened?"

I sighed. "My date was a total disaster."

Danny smirked. "Well, any date with a guy named Bob that you met at a library is doomed," he said, making fun of my latest date's name.

"Okay so the name's a little weird."

"Ya think?"

"Danny…" I whined.

"Dani…" He whined back.

I shoved him. "Stop using our name against me. And this is the part where you comfort me and tell me that I'll find someone eventually and then you confess you're that someone."

Danny laughed. "Hey, it'll happen…eventually. When I'm ready to have kids." He gave me the infamous (or maybe it was famous by now) smirk that made the hearts of most girls melt. I was one of the few girls in the world who was not in love with Danny Hall.

"Right." We looked at each other for two seconds before we both burst out laughing.

Danny and I have this running joke between us about how we're going to end up together. We both happen to be rather…unlucky, when it comes to love.

FB

"_What are you thinking about?" he asked me, noticing I wasn't really paying attention to him._

"_You'd have really good-looking kids," I blurted. I covered my mouth and my face turned red._

_Danny just laughed. "If that's true, you and I would have really fit kids together," he winked. I blushed, and we both immediately started laughing at the idea of _us_ ever having romantic feelings towards each other._

FB

"Dan? You there?" Danny spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Sorry. I was just remembering the day you and I started this whole joke," I said sheepishly.

Danny grinned. "Ah, I remember that like it was yesterday," he said.

I was trying to figure out something to do when Danny jumped up and ran over to his suitcase. He dug around for a while, finally pulling out a dartboard.

I raised an eyebrow. "You brought your dartboard on tour?" I know I shouldn't have been surprised; I mean, this was Danny! But still…a dartboard?

He grinned, taking a picture off the wall and hanging the dartboard on the nail. "Have you ever been on tour? It gets really boring. C'mon, you can go first."

I grabbed a dart and threw it at the board, barely missing Danny's head. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, which was to jump to the ground, lying flat out.

"Oi! You nearly kill me and then laugh at me. What kind of a friend are you?"

He stood up right in front of the dartboard just as I pulled my hand back, ready to have another try. "Alright, alright, I'll confess my love for you. You don't have to threaten me with sharp objects!" he joked. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"It's okay, Dan, you know I love you even if you don't love me." He hugged me back, then let go and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a spot in front of the dartboard.

"Let me show you how it's done." He picked up a dart, putting in my hand, and then put one hand on my waist, his other hand on mine.

Unfortunately for us, Steve and Chris walked in the room just as we made a bull's-eye. "Yes!" Steve started jumping up and down. "I knew it!"

Danny and I paused, staring at him. "Um, what did you know?" I asked slowly.

"That you two are a couple," Steve replied smugly, smirking at Chris.

"Steve, its just darts," I replied calmly, realizing Danny's hands were still on me and shrugging them off.

"Oh. Darn." Steve sighed and plopped down onto Danny's bed. I raised my eyebrows curiously but said nothing.

"Just darts. Right." Chris followed Steve.

"I was just teaching her how to play. She nearly killed me twice," Danny "defended" me.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Chris replied.

"Where are James and Dave?" I asked, ignoring him.

Steve shrugged. "I dunno. Dave's probably off somewhere getting drunk and chatting some bird up."

"James?"

"With Dave, wherever that is."

"Well I'm going to go find them," I said.

Danny started running after me. "Don't go!" He exclaimed, getting on his knees and wrapping his arms around my legs. "I'm gonna die from boredom," he whined.

"You know you can just come with me, right?" I laughed, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. "Dan, I'll be right back. Besides, you have your first show tonight which means the boredom is ending," I pointed out.

He cast a wary glance at Steve and Chris, who were playing Slide. "I'm coming with you," he said, letting me go and standing up.

"Chicken!" Chris called out as the door shut behind us. We heard a loud thump as soon as the door clicked shut.

"Oi. What are those two up to?" Danny said, looking over his shoulder as we walked down the hall.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure I want to know."

We found James and Dave in the lobby, chatting up the receptionist that Danny claimed was fit. I beg to differ.

Danny let out a mischievous chuckle. I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. He grinned at me. "Watch this," he said, walking over to the counter.

I couldn't hear anything that was being said, but the receptionist looked relieved to be freed of James and Dave's chat-up lines; whatever those were.

As soon as Danny put on his shy face, I knew this wouldn't be good for somebody. Most likely Dave and James.

Within two minutes of talking to the receptionist, Danny had both of the other boys glaring daggers at him as they walked my way. He had a familiar smirk on his face.

"What happened?"

"Dan got a date with the bird I've been talking to for the past ten minutes," James muttered. Dave hit his shoulder and James cleared his throat. "We've, been talking to," he added.

I tried to hold back my laugh, but it came out in a gasping, choking sound. "You…he…aha, nice one Dan," I giggled. Dave glared at me.

Wait. I giggled at Danny? Okay something is officially wrong with me. I've never giggled at anything Danny's done or said.

* * *

haha I kind of stole Dani's from another one of my fics...Eighteen (its a mcfly fic). but its my character so no worries XD i'm not stealing...lol.

appreciate reviews :


	2. Don't Go

I don't own the band, or the song, blah blah blah...

'_Cause you said that you would_

_But then you changed your mind_

_How could you do this to me_

_It's just so unkind_

**Danny **

"So anyway, that's when I decided to go into modeling, but my dad made me take a job at the hotel…"

In the fifteen minutes I'd been out with her, I'd learned more than I ever needed to know about this girl. Including how she got her first A on a project, her love of fashion, and all the jobs she hated but was forced to take by her father.

I glanced at the clock for the thirteen millionth time. _Is this girl going to go on forever?_ I thought, immediately cringing and tapping my knuckles on the table.

"What was that?" Tara cut off her rant and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"What was what?"

"That noise," she explained. "I heard a noise."

I shrugged and picked up my fork, hoping she would get the point to stop talking, and start eating.

Thankfully, she did. By the time we'd finished, which was about thirty minutes later, I realized this was the most boring date I'd been on in my life.

It started to occur to me something might be wrong when I started wishing I was out with Dani instead. Even if it was a real date. No, _especially_ if it was a real date.

Wait, what are you saying? I would never want to go out with Dani. Well, maybe. Arrgh! Danny! Focus on your current date!

We decided to walk back to the hotel, but after five minutes I found myself fantasizing about kissing Dani, and…well, things you shouldn't fantasize about your best friend. Even if she is more fit than any bird you've ever met in your life.

"Don't you think so?" Tara asked. I blinked confused. I contemplated asking what she meant, but decided against it.

"Um, yeah, I guess," I said unsurely.

She sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I guess I'll…maybe see you later, Danny." With that, she took off inside the hotel. It took me a moment to realize we were back.

"What did she want?" I said out loud. After a moment I shrugged and went inside. Probably agreed our date was extremely dull. I have to admit, I wasn't exactly the most talkative person in the world.

When I finally got to my room, I groaned, lying back on my bed and kicking off my shoes.

"Bad night?"

I jumped about three feet in the air when I realized Dani was sitting on my bed, a book in her hands. Can I just say she's extremely – excuse my gayness – adorable wearing reading glasses?

"Uh, yeah," I said, shifting awkwardly on the bed, the thoughts I'd been having earlier coming back to haunt me.

She set her book and glasses down, turned to face me and crossed her legs. "You know I want to hear all about it," she giggled.

I tried to hide the blush that I felt creeping up my neck. "It was…boring. Remind me again why I asked her out?" I mumbled, covering my face with a pillow.

"Because you wanted to show up James and Dai?" she guessed. I sighed.

"Oh. Right."

I peeked out from the pillow and realized she'd taken the same position as me, including the pillow. "What are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled. "I dunno. I thought maybe if I did everything like you…" she trailed off. "I dunno actually." She giggled again.

I sat up and Dani followed suit. "You know, this is about the most I've heard you giggle in one night," I commented, causing her to giggle once more.

"I dunno what's wrong with me. I'm a bit hyper I guess." I can think of ways to help you burn that energy. No! Danny, stop it!

"Good book?" I guessed. She shrugged.

"So? Spill."

I sighed. "There's not much to spill. She told me her entire life story and I nearly fell asleep at the table." And I started think about you in ways I really shouldn't. But of course I didn't tell her that.

It suddenly occurred to me that I could just lean over and kiss her. But what would she think of that? I really didn't want to find out, if it was any different than what I thought of her.

So instead my idiot brain decided to tell me to jump off the bed, tackling her to the ground.

"Danny!" she shrieked, laughing. "What was that?"

I looked at her and burst out laughing. "I really have no idea. I just felt like tackling you," I winked.

What happened after that wasn't entirely my fault. Maybe I was a little drunk or something. Okay, I hadn't even had anything to drink. But what else can explain it?

See, my lips sort of accidentally brushed hers. Or maybe it wasn't too accidental. But whether it was accidental or not, she started kissing me back.

I pressed my lips harder against hers, and she responded, tangling her fingers in my hair.

We made it to the bed, her on top of me, but before anything could happen, she broke away. "We really shouldn't be doing this," she whispered.

"Don't go," I whispered back, wrapping my arms around her waist and attaching my lips to hers again, begging her to stay.

"I…have to," she said in between kisses. She gave in for a minute and started kissing and sucking my neck gently, causing me to moan.

"Danny, you have sound check tomorrow," she said, breaking away from me. Then she kissed me once more, got off the bed, and left the room, leaving my lips cold and craving her taste.


	3. Crossing the Line

Just in case you haven't guessed, each chapter switches point of view between Danny and Dani.

OK, don't own Danny, Son of Dork, blah blah...

_And it's cruel if you say_

_That you'll go all the way_

_I can't wait for the day that_

_You don't change your mind_

**Dani**

When my alarm screeched the next morning, I shot up, having been awakened from a crazy dream. I groaned and shut it off.

My thoughts strayed to the night before. Was that a dream? I touched my lips, which were slightly bruised, but not at all in a bad way. My eyes widened in shock as I realized it had really happened.

Oh. My. Gosh. I just made out with Danny Hall. My best friend, Danny Hall! I tilted my head back and moaned, wondering why I'd done it.

He kissed me first, I told myself. Or did he? Well anyway, it had been quite nice…Stop it! You're not supposed to think about him that way! Oh, who am I kidding? After making out with him, I don't think it really matters how I think about him.

My cell phone rang, and I answered it without even checking to see who it was. "Hello?" I mumbled. "Time to get up!" James's cheery voice rang out. I winced.

"James? What do you want?" I snapped. "I can get out of bed on my own, thank you."

I could practically hear the pout I was positive he was making. "Hey, I'm just calling to make sure my mate doesn't go back to sleep and forget all about sound check," he protested.

"Right."

After being told to wake Danny up, which I reluctantly agreed to, I hung up and started getting ready. By the time I was on my way to Danny's hotel room, I was back to thinking about the night before.

He answered immediately after I knocked. "Hey." He was already showered and dressed.

"Hi. James sent me to get you," I explained.

"Let's go then." He stepped out, shutting the door behind him. It was then that I noticed a red mark on his neck, and my eyes widened. I'd given him a hickey?

"Something wrong?" It could've been my imagination, but I thought I saw a slight smirk on his face.

"What? Me?"

"Well I'm obviously not talking to anyone else." Yep, there was definitely a smirk now.

"N-no," I stammered, trying not to let this get to me. "I'm fine."

We met the rest of the band at the car that was to take us to the venue. "Dude! Good date last night?" Dave said, slapping hands with Danny, obviously noticing the hickey.

"Um, not really," Danny laughed.

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Well, you two are obviously over that bird," I joked, trying to cover up my embarrassment. And my slight jealousy.

Somehow, I felt ignored. "So, did you score another date?" Steve asked as we piled into the van.

"Nah. I told you, the date didn't really end well. I kinda spaced out and then she left saying she'd 'see me'," Danny said casually.

"Then what's the love bite from?" James snickered.

A wave of jealousy washed over me. She didn't give it to him. "That was me," I blurted. All eyes in the car turned to me and I mentally kicked myself.

"So you two finally admitted your feelings for each other?" That was Dave.

I nodded. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you I'm pregnant?" I winked, hoping they would catch that I was joking. The car erupted in laughter.

Danny looked at me and offered a smile, which I returned.

"Great job, guys," I said later in the afternoon. We were in the boys' dressing room. Their first show of the tour had just ended with a terrific bang.

"You say that after every show," Steve commented, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Because you do great every show," I said honestly.

"That's true." Danny said, sitting on the other side of me. I could feel my face turning red just from being near him.

There was a conversation going on around me, but I paid no attention, too worried about what was going to happen with Danny and I. We were getting along fine so far, although we hadn't really spoken much since last night, but I worried things would become awkward between us. And what if he wanted to talk? I could handle it…but not if it affected our relationship.

I was so out of it, that I didn't even register that we'd gotten even gone back to the hotel until I was standing in front of my hotel room.

"Um, Dani?" James said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I blinked and looked at him. "Yeah, fine," I managed.

He opened the door to his room, which was right next to mine. "Okay, just making sure. You seem kind of like you're on autopilot or something."

Not much happened over the next few days. Danny and I didn't get a chance to talk about what had happened because were constantly on the move, either going to the venue where the boys had a show, or on to the next city. There wasn't any excitement until a certain night we were all cooped up in the tour bus.

James and Dave were fighting over which movie to watch, Steve and Chris were playing another intense game of Slide, and Danny and I were sitting there watching the commotion. "Hey Dani?" Danny said suddenly. "Can I talk to you?"

My first thought was that he wanted to talk to me about "That Night" (as I referred to it). Don't be silly, Dani, he's probably forgotten all about it. Like you should have by now. I told myself to shut up and listen to my friend. "Um, sure." I followed him into the bedroom, where he shut the door.

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but nothing came out. I found myself mesmerized by his ocean blue eyes.

"We need to-" I cut him off. I couldn't help it. You have to understand something about Mr. Danny Hall. When someone says his lips look kissable, they look kissable. Like, you want to attach your own lips to them and never let go.

Which, it seemed, he wanted too. I'm guessing by the way he slammed me against the wall and kissed me like he would die if he didn't, by the time this ended my lips would be bruised again. In a good way.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he carried me to the bed, gently setting me down, all while still fervently kissing me.

While I was lying on the bed, he was still sort of standing, leaning over me, so I grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of me. I felt his hands slide up my shirt, his fingers crawling across my stomach, making my skin tingle.

"Danny…" I moaned, trying to regain my control, obviously failing. He started kissing my neck. I wanted him more than anything, but I reluctantly pushed him away from me. "Danny…we can't. Not now." He looked at me with pleading eyes, but I shoved him off of me and sat up. "I…don't know. I'm sorry, Dan."

"Wait…" I ignored him and stood up, straightening my shirt and attempting to fix the mess my hair was in. "Can't I just…" he trailed off.

I felt awful as I left the room. Was I leading Danny on and then telling him no? Kissing him was the most exhilarating thing I'd done in my life; and yet, for some reason, my head kept telling me I shouldn't. One thing was for sure: There was no way Danny and I could go back to being just friends. We'd officially crossed the line. Right?

* * *

reviews are lovely :)

and they shorten the wait for the next chapter.


End file.
